


Find the sun and glare into it

by PaperWarriorQueen



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, OR IS HE, Platonic one, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is tsundere, no beta we die like jack manifold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperWarriorQueen/pseuds/PaperWarriorQueen
Summary: Technoblade doesn’t need friends. He has Phil, and it’s more than enough. He’s totally not sad about Tommy’s betrayal. It’s fine, it’s fine.And he totally does not have a soft spot for a tall kid. Chat has. Not him.Or tsundere!Technoblade fic after that one stream.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 586





	Find the sun and glare into it

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is platonic, but if you want, you CAN read it as romantic, I'm not your mom
> 
> English is not my first language, it's not beta read, and I speedran it because the latest ranboo stream made me sad. It's kinda rushed, sorry.
> 
> Title is from Yuukei Yesterday and I'm not ashamed.

Technoblade doesn’t need friends. He has Phil, and it’s more than enough. He’s totally not sad about Tommy’s betrayal. It’s fine, it’s fine.

And he totally does not have a soft spot for a tall kid. Chat has. Not him. _Protect Ranboo. Ranbrother. Technodad. Technosave._ Yeah, just chat.

So, obviously, he didn’t fluster when Ranboo, with all his politeness and shyness, gifted him an Axe.

-I heard that you lost it, while you were blowing up a country. – Why this kid has to be so sweet in everything he says? After weeks, spent with Tommy, Techno was expecting something like “yeah take this bitch”. Okay, he was not expecting someone to **care** about him, someone to just… gifted him an Axe. _A really good Axe._ Chat was ecstatic. _Friend! Ranboo simp! Friend! Protect! Aww!_

It totally was chat, who was smitten by the kid. It’s not like Technoblade looked away and practically ran inside his house, with ears pinkier than usual.

-Well, I suppose this is... this is – he didn’t stutter, he just… It was cold. _Tsundere blade!_ Started chat, amused by this reaction – I guess this gift is sorta okay.

It was only because of the cold, that words were stuttered and his face was red. Ranboo didn’t say anything, just staying outside, sheepishly with a small smile. Why is he smiling, it’s not like they were friends now?

-I suppose I might find the use for this. – he said with another portion of stutter and flush.

-Maybe, maybe – the kid, being polite as he was, said this with some light sarcasm, like he was mocking Techno’s stubbornness.

-My heart isn’t warmed at all! – he finally proclaimed, totally not hugging Axe to his heart. He just… crossing his hands. Yeah. – Just because you gave me this axe, it doesn’t mean we friends now, all right? Don’t get any ideas.

-Yes, of course – Ranboo said with a hearable smile in the voice.

The chat was too loud. Some part of the voices was smitten, “aww”ing at the kid. The other part was mocking Technoblade with _“Tsundere-blade”_ chanting. He is not the tsundere. He does not like the kid. He just… appreciate the effort. It’s all. He kinda could use an axe. So, it’s… yeah, it’s just rent.

After that, they finally get going. And Techno totally does not like his company. It just was… bearable. But everyone thought otherwise. Dogs loved him, sometimes even jumping through the portal after him. Chat was just charmed by the kid and, apparently, decided to adopt. Chat always was weird.

But even Techno cannot deny, that Ranboo’s humor was close to his own. And it was quite amusing to have someone to understand. Even in the weirdest jokes or in a monotone voice. So, the road to the mansion was long but quite pleasant. They were not friends, but… good travel companions.

Techno didn’t expect the suggestion of burning the whole thing down from Ranboo. He was expecting something about boredom or wanting to go home – as with Tommy – not the mischievous grin and arson suggestion.

And they did it. Ranboo was so happy about burning the whole thing down, or about getting all the good stuff from hiding chest, that he missed the turn of the corridor and went into the flames.

-Ranboo, it’s the wrong way! Here, come! – it was not worried in the Technoblade’s voice. And he totally didn’t jump forward the flames to catch the kid and bring him back. No, nothing at all. And even if he did, they would not talk about it.

They watched the mansion burning down from the distance, making occasional jokes about mobs, trapped inside. It was fun. Techno even felt soft for the moment. It was really good – sitting on the tree, watching the mansion burning down, joking with each other and just.. being friends. But they weren’t friends. Shut up chat.

-We should get going

-Yeah, we should

-Do you remember which way the portal is?

-…

-…

-Well, we probably should start building a base.

-Yeah, it would be convenient if there was some big building, not burned down.

And they laughed.

They came back, laughing about something, and while Techno was putting the dog back and the kid was standing outside in the snow, something inside his chest clicked. _There will be a blizzard. Cold, cold. Keep kid warm._ Fine, probable he could let him in.

-Hey, Ranboo, I will be going to sleep soon. Do you want to stay in my house? Not because we are bonded or something, just there will be a blizzard, and your shack is lacking walls.

-Oh, it’s fine, I’m used to be outside – started teen, but Techno just grabs him by the wrist and drag inside the cottage. And his cheeks definitely weren’t red. Cold, remember?

\- You can sleep on the couch. Phil and I sleep upstairs, and I hope he will be back soon, so his bed out of order.

-Of course. It's fine, couch is more than fine, I don’t want to be a burden – and the kid smiled. The chat went mental, screaming on tops of their metaphorical lungs something along lines “ _So cute! Aww! Protect the kid! Technoadopt_ ” Techno was not smitten by this smile, he was just… surprised, that Ranboo was so obedient and polite. He just got too used to Tommy, so he’s expecting worse. Shut up, chat.

The boy was sitting now on the couch, humming something softly. Techno didn’t mind: he liked silence, but maybe, just maybe, the complete absence of noises after weeks of loudness was kinda sad. It a little bit hurtful. Just a little.

And soft humming was a really sweet background. Soothing even. Techno didn’t catch up how he relaxed, mixing potions – a matter of habit more than actual need. Chat was “aww”ing again, the kid totally steals their metaphorical heart. Not Techno’s of course. Techno trusted nobody. Except for Phil. And this very polite, funny, and pleasant kid will not be an exception. Chat was laughing at him, again. It wasn’t anything new.

Techno was so caught up in his thoughts and bantering with chat, that he didn’t notice how the house became silent again. Going down, to the living room, he found the tall teen sleeping on the couch in a really uncomfortable position, without even a blanket. _He will be real sore in the morning. The couch is too small. Cold._ Techno sighed. They were kinda right.

And if in the morning Phil found the tallboy sleeping in the Techno’s bed, under Techno’s cloak, while the said man was uncomfortably curled up on the sofa, he didn’t say anything. Of course, Techno didn’t like the kid. Of course.


End file.
